


Strange Dreams

by XxAllenWalkerxX



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Beethoven, Dreams, M/M, cute peanut gays, i could do better, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAllenWalkerxX/pseuds/XxAllenWalkerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll probably make more stories with this ship but this is all I could come up with for now <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make more stories with this ship but this is all I could come up with for now <3

Linus's eyes slowly cracked open, taking in the darkness of the bedroom. He shifted in the bed in attempt to find his comfortable spot. While moving around, the boy felt a cold empty spot in the bed where his lover should be. At that, Linus rose up from the comfort of his blankets and felt around for Schroeder, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, the soft sound of music reached Linus's ears. He knew then where Schroeder must be.

Padding across the hard wood floor, Linus made the way to the piano room. With every step the music grew louder until Linus could actually make out the blond softly singing to his music. Carefully not to let the floor creek, Linus peeked into the room and watched Schroeder play. His fingers moved gracefully across the piano keys and, as always, his eyes were shut in concentration. Linus wasn't sure what the song was but it sounded beautiful. Anything Schroeder played was beautiful to Linus.

When the song came to an end, Schroeder cracked his fingers and folded his arms behind his head. Then, with a yawn, the blonde said, "I know you're there, by the way." Linus, who was caught in a daze, straightened up and approached Schroeder at the piano. In the darkness, Linus could clearly make out the blond's bright blue eyes gazing at him. The boy sat on the bench beside Schroeder and absentmindedly played a few keys. 

"It's 3 AM, you know." Schroeder said while closing the piano's lid. Folding his arms on the lid, Linus shrugged his shoulders. "I'm aware of what time it is. I had a strange dream so I woke up. I was going to head back to sleep, but I realized you weren't there." Looking at the blond tiredly, he added, "What are you doing anyways?"

"Playing the piano." Schroeder said as if it wasn't obvious.

"I know that, but why at this time of night?"

"I had a strange dream myself and the piano usually helps me relax." The blond explained, patting the glossy wooden top of the instrument. Suddenly interested, Linus leaned forward a bit then asked, "What was the dream about?" Schroeder staring down onto the piano's surface, not meeting Linus's eyes. "Weird stuff."

"Do you mind being more specific?" Linus asked him while rolling his eyes. "Fine." Schroeder sighed then managed a half smile. "But no judging me." Linus crossed his heart the waited patiently for the blond to begin the recollection of his dream. Taking a deep breath, Schroeder began. "I was playing Beethoven's 5th symphony but not here. I was in the middle of the park. It was really dark, like it is now. But there were no stars, no moon.. Just a little street light shining directly above me." The blond paused to make sure Linus was listening, which he was. Then he continued.

"I was just getting to the end when Lucy came up to me like she always does. Instead of leaning on my piano though, she lifts the top lid and takes a look inside. I go to ask her what she's up to but instead she hops right in and the lid slams shut. I try to open it but to no avail. Then I woke up." Schroeder scanned Linus's face for any looks of confusion but he had none. "That is.." Linus trailed off, pondering how to describe what he just heard. "Bizarre." 

Schroeder nodded. "What about yours?"

"My what?" 

"Your dream. You said you had a dream too."

Linus thought for a moment. What was his dream? Did he even have one? "I-I'm not sure." He was rubbing his eyes now and Schroeder couldn't help but grin. Kissing the younger's cheek, the blond stood up from the bench and held out a hand. "Come on, let's go back to bed."


End file.
